


What I deserve

by The_Hawk_Eye



Series: Brother mine [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Light Porn, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-TFP, Self-Hatred, Sibling Incest, with feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: No merecía el cuerpo de su hermano, no merecía saciar su impuro deseo. No merecía poder saborear sus labios, ni penetrarle entre caricias frenéticas. No merecía sentir las manos de Sherlock sobre su piel. Tampoco merecía el vacío que quedaba tras el acto. No merecía su frialdad cuando las ropas no estaban tiradas en el suelo. No merecía engañarse a sí mismo cada vez que su hermano le empujaba a besarle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Continuación del otro fic situado después de lo ocurrido en la cuarta temporada. Espero que tenga sentido y que les guste.

Se enterró en su casa y, por primera vez en su vida, pidió un día libre. Necesitaba un día para aceptar su nueva realidad. Necesitaba un día para recuperarse de las palabras de su madre. Un día para volver a creer que podía seguir al mando de todo. Necesitaba unas horas de soledad para ahogar sus penas, sus dudas, sus…

Se sirvió un vaso de whisky, era un buen día para beber, para buscar respuestas en algo tan absurdo e ilógico como lo era el fondo de una botella. Observó el color ámbar de la bebida y se la bebió de un trago. El alcohol le quemó la garganta, y sintió la oleada de calor que venía inmediatamente después por todo su cuerpo.

Se echó otro vaso y repitió el que sería el ritual de esa noche.

Escuchó un ruido, pero lo ignoró. Solo una persona era capaz de entrar en su casa y sabía que se merecía cualquier reproche que le hiciese. Bebió a toda prisa el tercer e incluso el cuarto vaso de esa noche. El alcohol conseguiría que todo doliese menos, al menos durante unas horas.

\- Jamás pensé que serías una de esas personas que solucionan sus problemas en alcohol.

Mycroft dejó el vaso en la mesa y miró a Sherlock. Se merecía sus mofas, pero en aquel instante dolían demasiado.

\- ¿Tú qué sabrás de mí?

¿Qué sabía nadie de él? Nadie se había molestado en intentar comprenderle jamás desde que era un niño gordo. ¿Por qué de repente todo el mundo se sorprendía tanto?

\- Sé que nunca has bebido para huir.

Mycroft se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué sabía Sherlock?

\- ¿Importa otra sorpresa más? Sé guardar muy bien mis secretos.

Empezaba a notarse la lengua pastosa.

\- Di lo que quieras Sherlock y déjame tranquilo –añadió.

Sherlock se quitó el abrigo y lo tiró sobre una silla.

\- Aunque dudo que puedas añadir algo a lo dicho por nuestra madre –terminó por añadir.

Sabía que Sherlock había intentado defenderle levemente, pero también sabía que debía estar molesto después de todo el asunto. Además a Sherlock le gustaba tener el monopolio en el hacerle sentir mal.

Y se lo merecía.

Sherlock le había defendido ante sus padres, pero ahora todo era diferente. Ahora estaban solos, y cuando no había nadie alrededor todo cambiaba entre ellos. Podía ser más cruel, más frío si no tenía que representar el papel de hermano menor. Llevaba años siéndolo entre las sábanas.

Y se lo merecía

Sherlock se acercó a él y se quedó a dos pasos de Mycroft. Sin mediar palabra cogió su rostro entre sus dedos largos, que se hundieron en su piel cuando tiró de él. Había cierta delicadeza que le dejó sin palabras.

No lo merecía.

Se dejó besar por Sherlock, que se tomó su tiempo en cada movimiento. Fue sin prisas, dándole el tiempo suficiente para adaptarse a él. Se sentía tan extraño recibir semejante trato por parte de su hermano. ¿Este era el Sherlock por el que el doctor estaba dispuesto a mentir? ¿Este era el Sherlock por el que Watson estaba dispuesto a morir? ¿Este era el Sherlock por el que John estaba dispuesto a matar?

No merecía conocer a ese Sherlock.

No lo merecía después de Sherrinford. No merecía sus besos, sus dedos en su piel, su mirada anhelante... No merecía nada de eso. Merecía la soledad, el desprecio, y la frialdad de la indiferencia que llegaba tras el odio más intenso. Merecía una botella vacía de whisky y el sonido de una película antigua en el proyector de fondo. Merecía estar solo en esos instantes y no con los labios de su hermano sobre los suyos.

Colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Sherlock y lo empujó. No merecía nada de aquello.

\- No - suspiro-. No... - repitió sin aire.

Tras años de culpa, excusas, de noches en vela... Finalmente era capaz de decir la palabra que más había temido desde que sus labios se encontraron por primera vez.

\- No Sherlock...

Era el momento de terminar con aquello. Aquel era el momento apropiado, tras los sucesos de Sherrinford era consciente del pobre favor que les había hecho a todos; a su familia, a John, a Sherlock. No podían existir más excusas. Era el momento de aceptar sus acciones y acabar con el mal que cometía a cada beso que era incapaz de negarle.

Se alejó de su hermano sin mirarle y cogió la botella de nuevo para llenarse otro vaso. Lo hizo sin prisa, fijando sus ojos en la bebida mientras caía, observando las gotas resbalar lentamente por el cristal.

\- Si sólo has venido por esto es mejor que te vayas.

Cogió la botella y se dio media vuelta para irse a su cuarto.

\- Seguir con esto es un error –dijo antes de empezar a subir las escaleras-. Es hora de acabarlo.

Escuchó los pasos de Sherlock tras él. Esperó algún comentario mordaz, o incluso soez con el que proponerle una noche de sexo para relajarse tras lo ocurrido. Pero no dijo nada, le siguió en riguroso silencio hasta su habitación sin darle la oportunidad de alejarle.

Mycroft dejó la botella en la mesa y observó como su hermano se recostaba en la cama sin ninguna vergüenza, como si no hubiese dicho nada, como si hubiese accedido a follarle una vez más. Se quedó mirando durante unos segundos por la ventana. Ya no había sol. Era una hora peligrosa. Continuó sin mirarle, intentando huir de su imagen. No quería ver sus apetecibles labios, ni su mirada brillante. No quería caer en sus brazos.

\- No es una invitación Sherlock –dijo con voz rota.

Pero no le hizo caso. Nunca le hacía caso. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ahora? ¿Por qué...? ¿Porque ambos habían estado a punto de morir? ¿Porque ahora conocía todos sus secretos? ¿Porque su mundo acababa de colapsar?

Era el momento de acabar con aquello.

Debía ser el momento de acabar con aquello.  Se sentó de espaldas a su hermano.

Estaba tan cansado.

¿De dónde iba a sacar las fuerzas necesarias para acabar con aquello?

¿De dónde iba a sacar las fuerzas necesarias para rechazar sus labios una vez más?

Suspiró derrotado. Era débil. Siempre había sido débil. Siempre le habían dicho lo débil que era. ¿Por qué no había querido escuchar jamás? ¿Por qué se había negado a aceptar esa realidad?

Era débil.

El vaso en su mano se sintió pesado.

Cuando terminase todo entre ellos volvería a estar solo. Todo volvería a ser como cuando era un simple adolescente solitario que deseaba ferviente encontrar a alguien con quien observar el mundo.

Bebió el contenido del vaso y lo dejó en la mesa.

¿A quién pretendía engañar? Siempre había estado solo. Jamás había dejado de estar solo. Aquello sólo había sido una forma de engañarse a sí mismo durante años. De hacerse creer que no estaba realmente solo, que podía observar los peces de colores junto a otra persona. Pero jamás había sido así. Sherlock jamás había querido observar el mundo a su lado.

Había llegado el momento de acabar con las mentiras y los secretos...

\- Esto se ha terminado.

Sólo sobreviviría un secreto tras esa noche. El único que merecía la pena ser guardado para sí mismo. El único que tenía que ver con su corazón.

Sherlock no dijo nada. Se alzó desde la cama y rodeo su cuello con su brazo para tirar de él. Mycroft debería haber huido de aquel contacto, pero estaba tan cansado... Solo un beso más.

Sólo uno más.

Y después todo acabaría entre ellos.

Después le alejaría y viviría la soledad que jamás había abandonado realmente y que merecía.

Se dejó llevar por los labios de su hermano, que tiró de él un poco más para obligarle a acostarse en la cama. Se colocó sobre él y empezó a besarle, como si quisiese demostrarle algo que no podía con palabras. Y Mycroft simplemente se dejó. Estaba agotado.

Las manos de Sherlock se pasearon por su pecho, por su estómago. Se sentía tan deseado en ese instante. No le estaba obligando a tener la iniciativa por primera vez. Simplemente le quería ahí tumbado. Aquella sensación de paz inmerecida se sentía tan bien. Demasiado bien.

Los labios de Sherlock rozaron los suyos.

\- Bésame - susurro contra su boca.

Mycroft le miró directamente a los ojos. Aquello no era lo habitual. Sherlock no sabía ser tan delicado, era demandante en sus afectos. Siempre exigía, siempre le había exigido cada uno de sus besos…

Mycroft no pudo negarse.

Sólo un beso más.

Los labios de Sherlock atraparon los suyos con vehemencia. Quería más. Pero Mycroft no podía darle más, no debía darle más. Colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Sherlock y le empujó. Debía terminar con eso.

\- Esto no está bien.

Sherlock se detuvo de inmediato y le miró con sorpresa.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa que esto no esté bien?

Mycroft cerró los ojos. Por supuesto Sherlock no iba a hacerlo fácil.

\- Toda mi vida sólo he querido protegerte, pero tras lo de Moriarty, Eurus… tras esto… No creo que esté haciendo lo correcto. Llevo años sin hacer lo correcto –dijo con total sinceridad.

\- Eres un buen hermano –replicó Sherlock.

Mycroft sonrió con ironía, pero Sherlock no añadió nada más a sus palabras, como si realmente creyera en ellas.

\- Esto está mal -empezó a decir de nuevo-. Jamás debería haberte besado, haber encontrado en ti a alguien a quien desear. Jamás debería haber excusado todas mis malas acciones en tu protección. Fue un error… Eurus…

\- Deja de sentirte culpable por las acciones de los demás –le cortó-. Deja que Eurus responda por sus actos, y deja que yo me responsabilice de los míos. Lo que hagamos nosotros no es tu culpa, deja de sentirte culpable por ello.

Quizás Sherlock tuviese un poco de razón, pero no le hacía sentirse mejor. Él debería haber sido mejor hermano. No debería haber hablado jamás con Moriarty sobre Sherlock, debería haber sido más cuidadoso con los regalos a su hermana. Debería haber sido mejor…

\- Jamás has intentado matar a mis amigos, o a mí mismo. Te has preocupado por mi salud, y me has cuidado. Creo que eso te hace buen hermano.

Mycroft quiso gritar al escucharle trivializar toda aquella situación con su hermana. ¿Por qué no era capaz de entenderlo?

\- Debería haberlo hecho mejor. Madre tiene razón.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué sabrá ella? –replicó con cierto desdén-. Hiciste lo que pudiste, lo que pensaste que era lo correcto.

\- Debería haberlo hecho mejor.

¿Por qué no quería entenderlo? Él debería haber sido mejor hermano, mejor persona.

\- Te lo dice la mujer que ha criado dos sociópatas y critica al único hijo que no lo es a tiempo completo.

Mycroft quiso reírse, cómo si él fuese una persona normal.

\- Sherlock, esto no está bien. Esto jamás debería haber ocurrido… Yo no debería haber…

\- He querido esto desde que era un adolescente –le cortó-. Quiero esto. Voy a luchar por esto, porque si lo voy a perder no va a ser porque está mal, o no es correcto.

Mycroft le miró fijamente sin comprender nada. ¿Por qué? Ya había obtenido de él todo lo que podía ofrecer. Ya no tenía nada de interés que darle. Había sucumbido a todos sus juegos poco a poco. ¿Qué interés podía tener él en continuar? Ya conocía su debilidad, sus secretos, parte de sus sentimientos… Y tras años de tortuosos encuentros sexuales, el juego contra la moral debería haber perdido su encanto.

¿Por qué?

Tras Eurus estaba claro lo que existía entre ellos. No había sentimientos lo suficientemente fuertes por su parte para desear continuar con aquello. No tenía sentido.

\- Pensé en dispararte –dijo de repente, como si leyese su mente-. John no merecía morir, John no era parte de aquel juego… Su único pecado había sido ser un buen amigo y querer ayudar. No podía matarle. No merecía morir.

Mycroft asintió. John no merecía morir. No era una revelación que su hermano le dijese eso. Él lo había sabido desde mucho antes. No había querido meter a John en nada de aquello porque conocía bien a su hermana y la forma en la que su mente funcionaba.

\- Pero el hecho de matar a mi propio hermano me resultó un acto abominable –continuó Sherlock mirándole fijamente-. Y antes de poder procesar todo lo que estaba pasando, lo que estaba sintiendo tú ya te estabas ofreciendo como sacrificio.

Había sido evidente suponer que había preparado algo para mortificar a Sherlock a través de John.

\- Y durante unos instantes pensé que debería hacerlo, que podría hacerlo. Durante un instante te culpé por todo lo que nos estaba pasando y realmente creí que lo más justo era elegirte a ti.

Intentar morir él en su lugar había sido lo más justo para todos los presentes. Él siempre había manejado a las personas, siempre se había encargado de guardar y revelar secretos según el momento oportuno. Él había mantenido a Eurus oculta y al resto de su familia ignorante. Su muerte era la única opción en aquel momento.

Era lo que merecía.

\- Pero todo mi cuerpo se removió al verte tan en paz con la situación. Lo estabas deseando. Y fue entonces supe que no podía matarte.

Un error por su parte, por supuesto.

\- Nada de aquello era tu culpa.

Mycroft arrugó el ceño al escucharle.

\- Por supuesto que lo era. La encerré, le di aquel regalo, la oportunidad, el tiempo, el lugar…

\- ¡Deja de culparte por todo lo que hacemos! –le gritó-. Deja de pensar que todo lo que pasa en esta familia es tu culpa. Eurus tomó sus decisiones, yo tomé las mías y tú las tuyas. Al menos tú estabas intentando proteger a alguien.

Volvió a acercar sus labios a los de su hermano, como si todo ya estuviese claro entre ellos. Pero todo seguía estando mal. Podía aprender a perdonarse lo ocurrido con Eurus, pero el resto… Aquello estaba mal.

Continuar con aquella relación estaba mal.

\- No me merezco esto –dijo cuando la boca de Sherlock se alejó lo suficiente.

No merecía el cuerpo de su hermano, no merecía saciar su impuro deseo. No merecía poder saborear sus labios, ni penetrarle entre caricias frenéticas. No merecía sentir las manos de Sherlock sobre su piel. Tampoco merecía el vacío que quedaba tras el acto. No merecía su frialdad cuando las ropas no estaban tiradas en el suelo. No merecía engañarse a sí mismo cada vez que su hermano le empujaba a besarle.

No merecía aquello.

No merecía nada de aquello.

No merecía la soledad en la que vivía, ni el anhelo que le consumía lentamente entre crueles comentarios y gemidos ahogados.

No lo merecía.

\- No merezco nada de esto.

No merecía la alegría de tocar su cuerpo. Tampoco la agonía de saber que seguía estando solo. No merecía el deseo de Sherlock, tampoco su desdén cuando no estaban perdidos en el placer y borrachos con el cuerpo del otro.

\- Yo tampoco –replicó Sherlock-. ¿Pero importa lo que merezcamos?

Mycroft negó con la cabeza. No entendía todo lo que sus palabras querían decir. No entendía que no podía continuar ahora que la mentira se había acabado. No entendía que moriría si tocaba su cuerpo una vez más para después volver a estar solo en su imperio de soledad.

\- No, pero no puedo seguir con esto.

\- ¿Por qué?

No quería decirlo, no debía decirlo. Hablar, decir en voz alta esas palabras significaría desvelar su secreto mejor guardado. Pero quizás esa era la única forma de ser liberado de aquella tortuosa relación que había crecido entre ellos. Quizás así Sherlock le despreciaría y finalmente todo terminaría.

\- No me merezco nada de esto.

Se perdió en los ojos azules de Sherlock y supo que ningún secreto sobreviviría a esa noche.

\- No merezco tener lo que más deseo. No merezco huir de la soledad entre besos. No merezco enfrentarme de nuevo a ella cada vez que te vas.

Sus palabras sonaron extrañas al salir de su boca. Jamás había sido tan sincero, jamás había sido capaz de expresar sus sentimientos. Miró la botella en la mesa. Quizás beber no había sido una buena idea. Pero de alguna forma se sentía bien. Ahí estaba la verdad. No podía más con aquello.

\- No merezco sentirme pleno a tu lado, ni el vacío de tu marcha acompañado de meses de fría indiferencia.

Miró fijamente los ojos de Sherlock. Todo quedaba descubierto así. Sherlock se mantuvo en silencio. Mycroft se sintió demasiado cansado entonces. Se dejó caer en la cama y se tumbó sin ganas de más. Pronto Sherlock comprendería todo lo que quería decir y se iría de allí. Siempre habían despreciado ciertas emociones humanas y más en ellos mismos. Después de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos, lo lógico sería irse de allí y dejarle solo.

Se lo merecía.

Años de silencio, de mentiras y engaños para acabar declarando su amor. Imperdonable. Mycroft debería haber sido mejor, debería no haberse dejado llevar por sentimientos tan mundanos como aquellos. Debería haber sido lo que siempre había proyectado; un hombre de hielo. Sherlock sabía ahora de dónde procedía su debilidad y se iría de allí. Al fin y al cabo su relación no se basaba en eso, en sentimientos. Ambos lo sabían y por eso jamás Mycroft había dicho nada. El deseo no debía de proceder de algo tan ilógico como los sentimientos, sino la lógica y el estar con alguien que estuviese a la altura de sus exigencias intelectuales. En eso se basaba su relación.

Sherlock le dejaría.

Sherlock se levantaría de la cama y le abandonaría finalmente.

Sin embargo, Sherlock no se movió, no se alejó. Apoyó sus manos a cada lado de su rostro y le miró con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y un brillo en los ojos que jamás antes había visto.

\- Puedo darte más –dijo con voz grave.

Mycroft no entendió lo que quería decir eso. ¿Qué más podía darle Sherlock? Lo que Mycroft deseaba no… no se trataba sólo de sexo y Sherlock ahora lo sabía. Mycroft no se merecía aquella relación que sólo le saciaba unos instantes para luego dejarle después más hambriento.

Le miró sin saber qué podía decirle, cómo… No podía ser más claro sin ser ridículo, sin dejar de ser él mismo.

\- No merezco esto… -consiguió decir sin saber qué más añadir.

\- Yo merezco esto –murmuró entre besos Sherlock.

Mycroft cerró los ojos aún sin comprender los sentimientos de su hermano. Se sentía querido en esos instantes, pero ¿lo era realmente? Sherlock no era claro en sus palabras. No quería serlo. Sin embargo, no podía culparle. ¿Cómo hacerlo? No sabían ser claros sin sentir cierta repulsa, sin sentir que estaban fallando en algo que no comprendían en su mundo. No sabían plasmar en palabras sus sentimientos sin sonar ridículos.

\- Yo me he hecho merecedor de esto.

Mycroft asintió sin querer abrir los ojos. Las manos de Sherlock se situaron en ambos lados de su sien y sus largos dedos se enterraron entre sus cortos cabellos. La respiración de su hermano chocó contra sus labios lenta y pesada, se dejó embriagar por ella.

\- Eres mío.

Se sintió tan débil entonces, tan perdido, tan a su merced. Jamás podría huir de aquello. Jamás podría volver a negarse a sus demandas. No cuando sus sentimientos eran aceptados, sin importar el motivo. Sin importar que aquello le destruyese poco a poco. Sin importar la tortura silenciosa que traía consigo.

Era suyo.

Y jamás querría dejar de serlo.

Los dedos de su hermano ejercieron presión y se acercó aún más a él, hasta que sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de su oído.

\- Hazme lo que quieras –susurró.

Mycroft abrió los ojos entonces. Había llegado el momento de actuar. Había llegado el momento de aceptar su destino y entregarse por completo a Sherlock. Había llegado el momento de tocar su piel con la adoración que sentía y el amor que le carcomía las entrañas desde hacía décadas.

Sherlock se separó de él y Mycroft aprovechó el momento para atrapar sus labios con ferocidad, tal y como Sherlock deseaba. Colocó sus manos en su cintura y fue subiendo poco a poco por ambos lados de su torso, arrastrando su ropa con ellos. Hasta que sus manos llegaron a su pecho. Fue entonces cuando tiró de él hacia un lado y, en un rápido movimiento se colocó a horcajadas sobre él.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin tocar su piel con aquella pasión?

¿Cuánto tiempo había permitido que la piel de su hermano no sintiese sus manos sobre su piel?

¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado sus labios separados?

\- Soy tuyo –dijo Sherlock con la voz cargada de deseo-. Tuyo –repitió.

Ya no hubo dudas entonces. Estaban destinados a ver el mundo juntos, a observar los peces de colores nadar a su alrededor. Estaban destinados a alejar la soledad del otro cuando nadie más podría.

Pertenecían el uno al otro.

Miró fijamente a su hermano y buscó en sus ojos todas aquellas palabras que jamás pronunciaría. Y Sherlock devolvió la mirada con el brillo de la pasión impregnada en ellos. Mycroft acercó su rostro con lentitud. Dejó que todo aquel momento le embargase, que todos los sentimientos fluyesen sin control. Se sumergió en ellos. Después de aquella noche ya no habría marcha atrás, todo cambiaría entre ellos, aunque nadie más pudiese verlo.

Finalmente todo lo que siempre había anhelado iba a ser suyo.

Besó a Sherlock sin miedo por primera vez, completamente liberado de la culpa y el miedo. Aquello estaba mal, pero tras décadas de continuas caídas en el pecado, de ansia desesperada por su hermano, de errar continuamente cayendo en sus deseos… ¿Qué importaba? Aceptaba el mal de sus acciones, pero ya era demasiado tarde para detenerse, ya no le quedaba ninguna razón para detenerse.

Le besó hasta que sus labios se sintieron hinchados y palpitantes. Sólo entonces los abandonó y atacó su garganta, bajó por ella hasta que la tela se interpuso en su camino. Sus manos empezaron a trabajar rápidas en sus botones, mientras su hermano hizo también lo propio con su camisa. Pronto la ropa empezó a volar por la habitación. Mycroft no supo cómo pudieron deshacerse tan pronto de ella.

Los dos quedaron desnudos frente al otro.

Todo se sentía diferente en aquella ocasión. Todo tenía un ritmo diferente; las caricias, los besos, los suspiros… Había pasión, anhelo… Había desesperación por tocarle de nuevo, por continuar poseyendo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, todo era distinto. Mycroft sentía que el tiempo pasaba más lento, que no había prisas por continuar, por perderse y reencontrarse en sus ojos. Dentro de todo aquel frenesí por su hermano todo era distinto.

No había miedo.

Mycroft no tenía miedo de verle irse, de tener que abandonar a su hermano. Por primera vez tenía la certeza de que sus labios volverían a encontrarse, de que Sherlock no se aburriría de él y le abandonaría. Volverían una y otra vez en busca de aquello que sólo podía darle el otro.

Pertenecían al uno al otro.

Y aquello estaba mal, Mycroft seguía siendo consciente de ello, pero por primera vez no le importaba. Por primera vez estaba en paz con aquel acto abominable. No le importaba. Ambos deseaban aquello, ambos querían lo que tenían. Ambos eran felices así, con aquella retorcida relación de la que no querían salir. Mycroft comprendía todo lo que estaba mal entre ellos, pero también comprendía que jamás encontrarían la felicidad que aquello les proporcionaba en brazos de nadie más. Estaban destinados a ver el mundo juntos, a observar los peces de colores juntos, entre besos y gemidos, entre réplicas rápidas y observaciones ingeniosas.

Y aquello estaba bien para ellos. Lo que tenían estaba bien.

Mycroft lo aceptaba por primera vez en su vida, después de todo lo ocurrido no tenía fuerzas para seguir negándoselo a Sherlock ni a sí mismo, no después de conocer sus sentimientos, de exponer los suyos propios.

Recorrió su piel, la marcó con la pasión que siempre había intentado controlar, recorrió su cuerpo y lo saboreó con avidez. Y Sherlock le dejó hacer a su antojo, disfrutando de cada sensación que le hacía sentir. Apresurando cada instante incapaz de aguantar demasiado tiempo sin los labios de su hermano sobre él.

Poseyó a su hermano, le hizo suyo en silencio, sin declaraciones fuera de lugar. Aquello jamás cambiaría, pero a la vez todo era distinto. La mirada azul de su hermano no se sentía tan fría sobre su cuerpo. Sus caricias no se sentían tan distantes. Por primera vez no se trataba sólo de sexo. Sin embargo, no dirían nada. Las palabras, las emociones, los sentimientos estaban fuera de lugar entre ellos. No existían las palabras adecuadas para ellos. Lo que habían dicho era suficiente para comprender de lo que su relación siempre había tratado sin ninguno de los dos saberlo.

Mycroft se corrió dentro de su hermano pocos segundos después de ver el semen de Sherlock manchar el pecho de ambos entre roncos gemidos. Observó a su hermano, analizó cada detalle y se preguntó cómo era posible que jamás hubiese sido capaz de deducir sus sentimientos. Cómo era posible que ahora fuesen ambos tan evidentes.

Limpió su pecho y se tumbó a su lado. Sus manos no se buscaron, Sherlock no buscó su cuerpo, ni Mycroft le invitó a abrazarle. Se limitaron a mirarse fijamente sin moverse, sin querer acercarse o tocarse, intentando comprender todo lo que aún no había sido dicho, todo lo que jamás podrían expresar en palabras. Sus respiraciones aceleradas chocaron y Sherlock cerró los ojos. Mycroft mantuvo su mirada unos instantes más antes de acercarse para rozar sus labios y volver a su posición original. Allí acababan los gestos románticos. Miró al techo y cerró los ojos agotado.

A la mañana siguiente Sherlock no estaría allí, pero por primera vez no dolía. Así funcionaban ellos, así funcionaba su relación. Todo era distinto ahora, pero nada cambiaría realmente. Todo tenía un significado diferente, pero de cara al mundo todo sería exactamente igual.

Mycroft sonrió para sí mismo.

Ya no le asfixiaban sus anhelos, ya no se ahogaba en su pasión. Podía respirar tranquilo.

Seguía estando enfermo, pero ya no dolía.

Ya no quería ser curado.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue todo.
> 
> No podía dejar las cosas así después de todo y me propuse escribir algo con lo que poner un punto y final a la historia menos amargo que el anterior fic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y ya saben dejen kudos y comentarios que son los que me dan vida para continuar :)


End file.
